Invaders: Back on Hueco Mundo
by SalinaSwathe
Summary: With Grimmjow gone away on an interstellar mission to conquer Earth, his little brother, Pantera, is left at home to fend for himself. Stand-alone side story to Invaders. Features Male!Orihime and Male!Neliel
1. CH I Trouble Brews

This is a standalone story, so you can read this without having read Invaders, though I'd appreciate it if you did. (Shameless self-promotion)

* * *

Life existed elsewhere in the universe.

Far from the Milky Way was another one - the Asurya galaxy- that bore sentient life on the planet of Alma. Alma was made up of more water than Earth with 90% instead of 70% leaving less land for life to live on, luckily Alma had three moons, two of which supported life with the help of the intelligent lifeforms that called the moons home.

On the moon of Seireitei was where the Cerebros lived, a telepathic species governed by a monarch and his descendants until the time possibly came where the people wished for a new leader and bloodline, The Seireitei government was transparent, allowing its people to know what was going on at all times by broadcasting live-feeds of conferences and publishing any and all new discoveries. Despite any strict laws that governed them, the people of Seireitei enjoyed their peace and pursuits of higher knowledge and ease of life.

The beings on the moon of Hueco Mundo were far different from the Cerebros. The Qitrudu Zikarus, as they were known, were a race devoted to strength and survival of the fittest as displayed by their four arms, sharp pointed teeth, and venom-filled tails. Their government was a dictatorship governed by the single leader and despite the people's hate of the many laws the government only made more to keep them in line; the Qitrudu Zikarus eventually just learned to live with the laws.

Despite their differences, the Cerebros and Qitrus worked together and even shared the little bit of land on the watery planet of Alma for agricultural means and the breeding and raising of their meat bearing animals and humans which they took for pets among other things...

* * *

 _On Hueco Mundo, in the town of Zardula_

On the day that marked his brother's departure, Pantera found it hard to awaken. He was snug and comfortable under his blanket with the dull sounds of activity outside his window lulling him. It wasn't until there was a dull thump outside his door that he opened his eyes. With a gasp, he looked at the time and darted from his bed; Grimmjow was leaving in less than 40 minutes and he'd had yet to take a shower! He rushed from his room and unwittingly ran into his elder brother's back. He squeaked and apologized, but Grimmjow only laughed as he turned around to hug the younger, smaller Qitrudu Zikaru and run his fingers through tangled blue locks.

Pantera and his brother looked very similar with the only differences being in their shape and mannerisms. Pantera was short for both his age and species -only about 5'7"- and scrawny where his brother bulged with muscle and stood about 6'6" in height. Pantera also wore his blue hair wavy and long enough to cover his rump and the base of his venomless tail while Grimmjow's was shorn short for the voyage though he usually wore it in tousled spikes. Pantera was also less tan, though that was due to him not going outside very often; too dangerous.

Pantera snuggled into his brother's embrace, but then gasped and squirmed away to get to the bathroom, needing to get ready. Already bare, as it was unheard of to wear clothes to bed in the hotter months, he tapped the control panel to get the water running and jumped under the spray. He scrubbed where necessary and applied the barest of swipes to his privy parts before turning on the drying setting and then hopping out, his hair still damp.

Grimmjow was in his path again as he left the bathroom, though this time on purpose as he held a brush and only a long cloth that was the customary garment and no underwear as it was forbidden by law to wear. Pantera smiled and tied the cloth about his waist so that the knot ad extra length concealed his genitals before his brother took hold of one of his four arms and led him towards the kitchen of their small home. He was made to sit at the table where a simple breakfast of toast, soosun eggs and roasted ourhan grubs as well as a glass of "milk" awaited him.

The "milk" he took a sip of as his brother began brushing his hair was actually the semen of human males. While it was a treat to the inhabitants of their sister moon, the Cerebros of Seireitei, it had a much more productive purpose to his kind. It staved off the voracious libido that his government had inflicted on the people of Hueco Mundo, making their cravings for sex high and the actual act brutal and animalistic in its mindlessness. Touching someone's genitals typically resulted in such a horrible need to fuck or be fucked that nothing mattered; not where you were; not who you were with; not whether you were causing pain and harm to the person you were with. Grimmjow made his little brother drink a glass before he ever went out and Pantera endeavored to continue the practice even after his brother had left the planet.

The brushing was done by the time Pantera was done eating so he went to strap on his sandals while Grimmjow shoved something to eat in his mouth and went to grab his bag of gear. When they were finished, they headed out.

The Star Ship Los Lobos was docked at the transport plaza a mere 30 minutes away, making for a long and enjoyable walk. Grimmjow's two right hands gripped Pantera's left ones as they silently enjoyed their last moments together.

Zardula, Pantera's home city, wasn't made like most and looked primitive when compared to the cities of Seireitei, or Hueco Mundo's capital, Mahapura, where their planetary leader lived. The roads were mostly dirt, the only paved roads being in the high traffic areas like the market and the only vehicles ever seen were those transporting large amounts of goods; in all, the people usually walked everywhere. The homes were simple, yet expertly designed, built with good materials and painted with bright colors. Knobby trees with deep purple or teal-colored leaves shaded the roads where possible or merely decorated grassy lawns. The green mountains that protected them on the west side were easy to see on such a clear day and a landlocked lake was to the east, though it could not be seen for the forest and buildings blocking it. Other Qitrus, all of them tall, muscular, or both, bustled about doing their jobs or just wandering.

A loud groan made Pantera flush and Grimmjow covered the smaller Qitru's eyes so that he wouldn't have to see whomever was rutting on the ground beneath some trees a few yards off. There was a growl of completion making Pantera blush harder, but then it ended allowing the usual sounds of nature and the hustle and bustle of the town reign uninterrupted once more, Grimmjow uncovered his eyes. Pantera smirked as he sidestepped a puddle of dried semen that awaited the rains to wash it away; his brother was so protective of him.

They unconsciously walked slower as they neared the dock and his brother's grip was becoming painful. Grimmjow sighed. "I really wish that you could come with me."

Pantera's smile was small. "It's alright, big brother, I'll be fine."

"I wish I could believe that, I really do, but I could barely keep those creepy bastards who want you at bay; they'll come out of the woodwork once they catch wind that I've left the system and you've been left unattended. Ugh, I knew I shouldn't have let you convince me not to find someone to look out for you!"

Pantera patted his arm. "I can handle myself, Jow-Jow," he murmured, using the childish nickname that the elder hated. He squealed when Grimmjow growled and nipped at him in warning. Batting his face away, Pantera darted forward down the hill they were descending making Grimmjow shout and chase after him. "You worry too much, big brother!" he shouted back, breathless already.

"Only because I care!" Grimmjow shouted back. They reached the bottom of the hill and were well within sight of the Los Lobos by the time Grimmjow managed to grab his brother's tail and yank him into his arms. Cackling loudly, he smashed a kiss to Pantera's temple and released him.

Panting, the younger Qitru smoothed his hair and tucked it behind his ears as he looked at the ship his brother would be leaving in. It was small but that was a deception brought on by Cerebro technology. The ship was actually quite large (About as large as a small town, rumor said) but a matter minimizer gave it the small shape that it had at that point in time, and the minimizer even shrunk anyone and anything that went into the shup to the size of a small stone, and there was a failsafe put in place that would turn everything back to its original size should anything go awry. Pantera briefly felt the desire to learn more about the ship, the technology, space travel- everything! - but he squashed it quickly; the government would never give someone like him- weak, passive, innocent- the leave to pursue such a venture. No, someone like him was nothing more than a breeder to his government, or at best a teacher to the young, but never a soldier, a scientist, or a merchant. That's why he couldn't go with Grimmjow on this, possibly, two-year expedition to conquer the human home world of Earth that the Prince of Seireitei himself would be leading. Pantera could only stay home and either hope to either still be without a seeder or at least have a nice mate by the time his brother returned.

Fingers flicking his nose woke him from his thoughts. He smirked sheepishly at his brother who grinned back. "Man, I wish I could take you with me."

"It's fine," Pantera assured once more, giving the elder a gentle shove in the direction of the shop. "Now go on and conquer a planet."

"Heh, sure. Heck, I'll even get you a pet."

His golden eyes widened. "A pet human?" he whispered in awe. "But aren't wild humans supposed to be smarter than the ones born and raised on Alma?"

"Nah, they ain't that smart."

"But what if they are, Grimmjow? It wouldn't be right to just be taking them as pets like that."

That remark earned him another flick. "Thinking like that will get you in trouble. Humans ain't that smart if they're destroying their own planet, killing each other over petty things when there are more important issues for them to worry over, and popping out more babies than they care to care about. We're doing them a favor, saving them from themselves."

"All while getting the things we want and need?" Semen, metals, land, and an outpost on that corner of the universe came to mind.

Grimmjow sniffed. "Never said saving them came free."

Pantera laughed as the older bluenet shot him a cocky, sharp-toothed grin. He hugged him one last time before shoving him towards the ship. "Go on, before they leave you."

"Heh, alright, alright. Oh, here." He dug into his small duffle and pulled out a blanket that Pantera was sure he'd seen stowed away for the winter months once before. Grimm held it out to him. "I could tell you to head straight home, but I know you'll just sit here until the ship takes off, so you might as well be comfortable."

Pantera took it and nuzzled his face into it as he stared up at his brother, thanking him.

"Yeah, yeah, but you'd better head straight home once we're out of sight, Tera. No exceptions and no detours, yah hear me?"

"Yes, big brother. I love you."

Grimmjow kissed him once more. "I love you too."

Pantera watched him walk off and board the ship along with many other males before he laid out the blanket and took a seat. Nearly an hour of watching the ship being loaded and then preparation being done passed before the thrusters engaged and it lifted off. He stood and waved needlessly as it took off.

The warmth of tears falling brought him back to his senses and he scrubbed them away quickly before gathering his blanket and walking home in silence. He passed by maybe two more couples rutting under the shade of the trees and broke into a sprint to pass one lone male looking for a hole to fill; what an unusually lusty day. With all the running, his trip home went by a little faster. He was breathless and ready to get into his house by the time he made it back to the main road.

His welcoming front door was within view when someone stepped in front of him. "Hello there, Pantera."

The small Qitru nearly jumped out of his skin and looked up at the speaker. He swallowed thickly. "C-Cirucci…"

The tall, slender, Qitru had a sultry smirk plastered on his face as he gazed down at Pantera with lavender almond-shaped eyes. His long, purple hair was pulled into a ponytail that spiraled at the end into a large ringlet shape. His long torso tapered off into a V and his white and black trimmed sarong hung low on his hips, secured by a knot on his hip, partially concealing his tail which was coiled around the leg that peeked past the fabric. Cirucci was one of those creeps that Grimmjow had kept an eye on. Originally, Cirucci had gone after Pantera's brother wanting to become his breeder, but when all his efforts were rebuked, he turned his attention and affection onto Pantera, hoping to become his seeder. Grimmjow usually scared him off, but with the larger bluenet gone, Cirucci could pursue Pantera without hindrance.

Pantera clutched his blanket close and took a wary step back, but Cirucci took a few steps towards him and captured him in a tight hold with his nose planted in the bluenet's hair. He inhaled Pantera's scent deeply before kissing his head and running two hands down Pantera's back to cup his round bum. "Poor little Tera, all alone now. You must be so sad."

Pantera shook his head furiously.

"Aw, you don't have to hide it, it's okay. I'll take care of you."

Pantera shook his head. "No, I'm fine."

Cirucci laughed. A creepy laugh despite it's almost melodical tone. "You're so cute."

"I… I want to go inside now."

Cirucci smiled, taking he statement as an invitation rather than the dismissal that it was.

"S-So," Pantera mumbled and tried to pull out of his grip, "bye, Cirucci."

The purple-haired Qitru frowned. "Aw, pushing me away already?"

"I have to clean, and… and," he trailed off, running out of excuses.

"Well, then, I'll just have a seat and stay out of your way until you're done. And then afterwards we can have some fun," he offered giving Pantera's bum a rough squeeze.

Pantera yelped and jumped free from the grasp, but the pushy creep only reached back and gave it a good smack. "Eeep! Please stop!" He wished he could call for help, but who other than his brother would assist him? Passersby paid no mind, and passing police would see no reason to stop Cirucci as it'd been decades since rape was considered a lawfully punishable offense. Pantera could only help himself.

He smacked away grabby hands. "N-No! D-Don't touch me!" his voice was barely a harsh whisper.

Cirucci made to grab him again, but Pantera stayed out of reach. "Aw, don't be like that, my pretty boy."

"I-I-I'm not yours, Cirucci. Why won't you leave me alone?"

"Because I want you, simple as that."

"But I don't want you."

Cirucci scoffed. "As if that matters. Now be a good breeder and let me in."

"No!"

"Pantera."

"I said no!" Tears burst from his eyes and he hugged the blanket tighter to his chest. "Do what my brother told you and stop coming near his house! That's an order from a lieutenant!" Weaving quickly by the other male, he ran into the house and locked himself inside before he fell to the floor and cried; sobbing into the thick comforter. It hadn't been an hour since his brother left and already bad things were happening; at this rate how would he last the two years his brother was scheduled to be gone?

When strength returned to his limbs, he pushed himself up to his feet, and we to his room to finish his cry.

* * *

He woke up later when the sun was in midfall and beginning to hide behind Alma which took up a nice chunk of the sky at the moment. Reluctantly, he got up from his bed, groaning at the stiffness in his arms from being trapped under his chest, still clutching the blanket, for hours. His sarong slipped from his hips as he stood and he let it, perfectly fine with being naked in his own home: who wasn't? Hunger gnawed at his stomach, so he went to get a snack. He was cutting up a piece of fruit when the com in the living area chirped alerting him to a new message. He dropped the knife like it was hot and ran to the sunken living room to see the message, pressing the button that made a holo-screen pop up. His brother's face appeared in it.

 _"Hey, Tera,"_ the recording started. _"Captain's letting anyone with family back home send messages before we engage the hyper-drive, so yeah… it just proves that I have the best Captain ever. Hah hah hah. Well, anyway, this is probably the only message I'll be able to send for a while, not only because of the hyper-drive and the distance, but because the government still hasn't decided whether or not to allow it: the pricks. I'm trying not to let it get to me, but it's utter bullshit, yah know? The Cerebros are going to set up comms as soon as they're able once we land on Earth, but-"_ Grimmjow trailed off as he sighed, and the leather of the chair he was sitting in creaked as he shifted a little. _"Anyway, I mostly wanted to tell you the same things I've already said. Take care of yourself, take care of the house. Don't get all depressed and let your plants die, because that'll just make you more depressed."_

Pantera giggled.

 _"Uh, drink you 'milk', don't let any creeps like Cirucci or Arronniero hassle you and make sure they know that they're still banned from coming near my house even if I'm off planet. Oh, and watch out for newcomers, since they usually pop up this time of year."_

Someone off-screen warned Grimm of how little time he had left.

 _"Yeah, yeah,"_ the blue-haired lieutenant dismissed. _"Well, I love you, Tera, and I miss you already. Bye."_

The holo-screen switched to a menu giving Pantera to delete, save, or replay the message, and he saved the message before turning the holo-screen off, leaving the room darker. Sniffling, this time from happy tears, he got up and headed back to the kitchen to finish his snack before tending to his plants in the space between the tiny foyer and the living area, and retreating back to his room.

* * *

(And another Shameless Self-promotion) I have a GrimmjowXOC one-shot story I wrote like five or so months ago that has received no love. Mind checking it out? It's called "A Game A Deal A Hunger"


	2. CH II Yearning

Pantera decided to be more productive the next day. He cleaned and went through the pantry to weed out the out of date items and out the ones close to their end in the front to be used first. His brother's room needed minimal straightening up before he locked the room up. The _amlaki*_ plant was beginning to bear its sweet yet spicy yellow berries and would be ripe for the picking before long, so he just gave it some water and some plant food like all the others and left it be. The _issuris*_ plant, however, was drooping under the weight of its huge, feathery, white blooms. With his clippers, Pantera cut the flowers free, making sure to leave each one with quite a long stem.

Coming out with twenty flowers, each one the size of the little Qitru's head, he whacked the seeds out, and place 15 of them in a stasis container to be sold once the _amlaki_ berries and _karanu*_ fruit -a clear, water droplet-shaped fruit the size of his fist that was typically used for making alcoholic beverages- were ready to be harvested. His other plants were mostly decorative though he did sometimes sell them when they got too big.

He stored some of the seeds he'd collected to be planted later and put the rest in a pan to be roasted as he pulled the petal fluff from the _issuris_ flowers and began spinning the fluff into a thick yarn. When the roasting finished, after periodical stirrings, he shelled them all, and put some in a bowl for himself and dusted them with sugar. The rest were packaged and given flavorings like spices or sugar or were left plain for those who liked the natural bitter flavor of the seeds.

Hands cramping, he stopped for a while and turned on the planet-com to see if there was anything interesting to watch. All the channels belonged to the government and were broadcasted from the capital, so for the most part there were only informative or educational programs to watch, but there was one channel that came from Seireitei and he rather liked that one. It was usually live broadcastings of their meetings (except for when the planetary leader of Hueco Mundo made an appearance in them) and when there were no meetings to broadcast, documentaries of the different planets they were allied with came on, or the occasional showcase of a new Cerebro invention. Tera always found himself shamelessly watching it for hours at a time or even falling asleep while watching it.

Once his hands felt better, he went back to spinning while watching a century-old documentary on the human race that was made when they first discovered the humans. It was odd how primitive and aggressive they were, but also very fascinating. Tera wondered if they would be more technologically advanced this time around…

x~x

A few days later, his fruit was ripe, picked and stored in baskets, ready to be taken to the market. In the back of the house, there was a small cart, and he brought it to the front to be filled with his baskets. Once everything was secure, he engaged the auto-balancers that helped him with the weight and handling, and began pulling the cart away from home.

The late morning was warm with a gentle breeze and clear skies. Pantera couldn't see Alma this time as it was hiding on the other side of the moon, but Seireitei, as always, wasn't too far from view. People walked around, and there was, thankfully, no rutting going on, but there were a few lustful stares being thrown around. Some people kept pace with his wagon to peruse his wares, but he kept to himself as he'd been taught, not worried about someone stealing something as that just didn't happen.

"Tera!"

Pantera looked up and beamed at the person owning the friendly, familiar face. Salaspyne Mahl was a merchant at the local market who protected Pantera as well as allowed him to sell his crops under the umbrella of Salaspyne's permit.

Salaspyne was a burly Qitrudu Zikaru with a wild mane of white hair held back by a green scarf that matched his eyes. He wore a short well-groomed beard on a dark face that commonly housed a fierce scowl until Pantera came along to turn it into a smile that gave him handsome wrinkles at the corners of his eyes. On his shoulders, upper arms, and along his sides were tattoos that made him seem more intimidating.

The large yet friendly male had once asked Grimmjow to allow him to be Pantera's seeder and mate to which Grimmjow agreed since he liked and trusted the man, but he ultimately left the decision up to Pantera who turned it down as he saw Salaspyne as more of a father figure than a potential mate. Salaspyne held no hard feelings towards the younger Qitru for turning him down, and the offer was still on the table either until he found another mate for himself or Pantera found a mate of his own.

As Pantera neared the tented, yet open-air shop, he eased to a halt and rushed to get the harness off. By the time the straps were undone, the huge merchant -he stood well over 7 feet, dwarfing Pantera by 2 feet- had rounded his handmade wooden counter and went to pluck the bluenet off of his feet and cradle him in his muscular arms. Pantera squealed and giggled as he was jostled and then snuggled. "It's so good to see you Salas!"

"Yes, yes!" he agreed with the deep booming tone that both startled and soothed Pantera. "Nearly two weeks now. You're awful, leaving me to socialize with these brutes with no reprieve," Salas said as he gripped one handle of the cart and dragged it along with him as he headed back to his store with Pantera still in his other three arms. Pantera almost sighed in jealousy and awe at the casual feat of strength. "Nothing you do will ever make me forgive you."

Pantera gave the lumbering man a smooch on the cheek. "How about now?"

"Hmm, I don't know." He turned his head to display his other cheek. "Maybe another on would help." Pantera gave him what he wanted and he smiled. "You know, maybe I can forgive you afterall." With a loud roar of a laugh, he set Pantera on his feet underneath the striped canopy and pressed a near-bruising kiss to his creamy cheek and petted his hair before looking into the cart to shop. The big man typically bought a bushel of karanu fruit and a spool or two of issuris flower yarn and he didn't disappoint, taking those as well as some sweet roasted seeds in exchange for some "milk" and 50 credits. Once that was done, Salas cleared off a table and helped Pantera set out his wares.

Pantera grabbed his stool from the corner and sat behind the table to wait. His gold eyes scanned the store, taking in the familiar shelves burdened with food, medicine and whatnot before pausing on something new to the scene. "Oh, you're selling that one?"

The item was an expanded picture of Pantera's back after Salas had put paint to it. Salas enjoyed painting things like patterns, landscapes and other objects of nature on Tera's back since he was paler than the average Qitru. It had, at first, been just a hobby, a pastime even, but eventually Salas got the idea to take a picture of his work, expand them, and sell them in his shop. The sold for a lot, apparently.

"Yes," Salas told him once he saw what Pantera was talking about, "I thought it was about time to let it go. If the day proves to be slow, will you let me paint you after you've finished selling?"

Tera grinned. "Sure."

Salas walked over and cupped Tera's cheeks, sighing deeply as he looked at him. "Why won't you let me be your mate?"

The bluenet's smile sobered. "You know why," he whispered. "We have such a great relationship; I don't want it to be ruined."

"Oh, but it wouldn't. I would cherish you like always, and protect you."

Pantera shook his head. "I know you would, but I just can't see myself with you. Not like that. You should get over me and find someone who does want to be your breeder. What are you; 32?"

"33."

The younger, only 22 in age, shook his head. "You shouldn't wait for me Salas. My love for you isn't going to morph into the type of love you want me to have for you."

A deep sigh whooshed from Salas' lungs making him seem to deflate. With a sad smile, he nodded, but Pantera knew that he still held on to the hope of being his mate.

The retreated to their respective spots to wait. Soon enough, customers began to trickle in, either browsing or quickly grabbing what they needed, paying and leaving. However, some noticed Pantera and went over to look over what he had to sell or just to check the bluenet out.

"Hey there, cutie," a return customer of Pantera's, Louizzi Jamalo, greeted, eyeing Pantera with a lustful leer. "Been a while. Yah got those plain issuris seeds I like so much?" He smiled as Pantera nodded and pushed a bag of the requested treat closer. Louizzi paid and then leaned closer, resting his weight on the table. "Now how about that other thing I like so much?"

Blushing, Pantera turned his head so that his cheek faced the familiar man. Smirking, Louizzi grabbed the bluenet's chin in a firm grip before pressing a kiss to it and then a few short pecks before letting go. Waving his fingers, Louizzi walked off to purchase a few things from Salas before he left. Louizzi must of announced that Pantera was in the shop, as may more familiar faces soon filled in to both purchase goods and give him kisses on the cheek. Within hours, his goods were gone with him making out with a little over 3000 credits and a sore jaw and cheeks.

Standing, he moaned as he stretched out his long body and prepared to leave for home.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You're not leaving already!" Salas cried.

Pantera flinched at the loud roar of a demand. "But I-"

"No, no, I won't allow it. You're not going to just shut yourself in your home, alone, when there's still so much time left in the day." He beckoned and Tera slowly neared him. "Come here. You promised to let me paint your back, and then afterwards, I'll feed you once my shop's closed for that day."

Even as he allowed himself to be picked up and set on the counter, Pantera tried to protest, but Salaspyne would hear none of it. He glared at the bluenet to make him stay put while he went to grab the pillows and paints. The pillows were set on the counter for Pantera to lie face down on while his legs dangled off the counter to be propped up by the stool he had only just vacated. Salas hummed a tuneless song as he stirred his paints with a stick and then started.

Pantera sighed, both from the softness of the pillows and the cool tickling sensation as paint was expertly applied. He dozed as the treatment continued. Someone interrupted the painting to have Salas ring up their purchases and Pantera grunted in displeasure. Salas only chuckled and gave the smaller Qitru a light swat on the bum, "Don't growl at me, I'll be back with you in a moment." The hand that swatted him lingered to rub the area, but Tera didn't mind.

The day went on with the occasional interruption of a customer here and there, and Pantera, even in his sleep heavy state, felt the cooling of the air around him as it turned to night.

Sala's grunt made the bluenet jump a little, but a large hand on his lower back soothed him before he felt the brush again. "You'll have to be quick," Salas murmured. "I'm closing soon."

"Can do!" the voice said. Pantera's brow wrinkled a little upon hearing it. It was deep, yet with a very easy-going tone and a barely noticeable lisp. It sounded young yet mature, at the same time, with these conflicting sounds.

There were sounds of the Qitru wandering about as he gathered what he needed before he approached the counter. "Hmm," the newcomer said," he looks like he really likes that!" An unfamiliar hand brushed Pantera's hair from his face. The owner of the hand gasped with a mixture of awe and glee. "Oh, he's so cute!" There was a growl and the hand retreated. "I'm sorry, is he yours?"

Salas sighed. "I wish."

"Is he taken by someone elsh?"

"Why do you need to know?"

The person laughed. "I jest wanted to see if I had a chansh, iz'all!"

Salas humphed. "He barely casts a glance at anyone in the village, I doubt a complete stranger would have any sort of chance."

"Oh…" the male sounded crestfallen by Salas' words. "Well! That doesn't mean I won't try anyway! The next time I see him I'll still ask if he'll let me woo him even if he'll say no fer sure!"

There was silence…

… but Salas' boisterous laugh broke it. "Such enthusiasm! You hardly see such a thing around here anymore! Very well, pursue my Tera if you must." His voice darkened. "But know this, if you attempt to harm him in anyway, you'll incur the wrath of not only me, but of many other males who are smitten with him."

"Tera, huh?" he murmured wistfully at first. "Don't worry," he then chirped, seeming to be blissfully unaffected by Salas' threat, and change of tone. "I could never hurt someone so cute! Well, I'll see you around!"

There was a pregnant pause before Salas continued to paint. "What a strange guy."

x~x

A moan and a sigh slipped from Tera's lips as he awoke on a couch that, while familiar, was not his own, and delicious smells permeated the air; he was at Salapyne's dwelling. He opened his eyes and peeked around, spotting his sarong on the short table in front of him and a scratchy blanket had been draped over him. Pantera pushed himself up on his forearms before shifting onto his butt to look around, wincing as he felt the paint still on his back stretch and tug at the tiny invisible hairs on his back. The layout of Salas's home was just like Tera's, only the living room wasn't partially sunken, and the second room was used for storage. The colors Salas chose for his home always filled the bluenet with a sense of warmth and comfort with its rich, dark wooden furniture, blazing orange accents and wooden walls. Looking over, Pantera saw Salas in the kitchen cooking as he'd promised to do earlier. The big guy looked at Pantera as if feeling the other's golden gaze on him, and waved.

"There you are; I was about to wake you up. Dinner's almost ready, why don't you go sit at the table?"

"Mm hm," Pantera murmured and eased off of the comfortable couch, grabbing his sarong up as he headed towards the dining table. He paused upon passing a mirror and turned his back to it to see Salas' work. It was a beautiful rendition of Seireitei hanging over the lake with the forest all around. The way the moon reflected off of the water had Pantera staring for many moments before Salas cleared his throat to regain his attention.

Pantera held the unfolded cloth to his chest as he wandered over to the table and took a seat where Salas had already set out his meal. He bunched the sarong up on his lap as he murmured soft-spoken words of his thanks and took up a spoon to eat the stew with. Salas returned with a mug of homemade mulled karanu ale just as he dipped the spoon in.

Salas' warm, calloused hands made Pantera pause, and before he could question the man, Salas leaned in for a kiss and his second set of hands caressed his sides and lower back.

Pantera pushed at Salas and wrenched his lips away. "Salas, no."

Salas stopped his advances but it took a moment for him to move away. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself. I just… want my reality to match my dreams. To have you here, not to visit, but because you live here, with me." His hand hovered near Tera's stomach, but he resisted touching it. "To have your stomach round with our young."

Pantera blushed hotly and tugged his sarong higher to cover more of his bareness. "I should go. I wouldn't want to tease you…"

Salas shook his head. "N-No, I'm sorry, it's all my fault." He turned and headed to the kitchen to retrieve his own meal. "Go ahead and eat."

Pantera watched the older male for a moment before slowly picking up his spoon once more.

Despite the earlier events, they ate in a rather comfortable silence, Salas soaking up his stew with pieces of the dense bread paired with the stew and popping the pieces into his mouth, while Pantera used his spoon and chewed on bits of bread in between bites. Salas went to grab a second helping while the bluenet was still working on his first.

"Tera," Salas grumbled as he tucked into his second bowl. "I'm sure you remember what happens this time of year."

Brows came together in confusion, but then he made an enlightened sound. "Oh yeah, people should start passing through from the mountain pass any day now. Don't worry, Salas, I won't let myself get poached by some passersby. I think I'll just lock myself away like usual."

Salas nodded with a frown. "Yes, at least 5 people get snatched up every year, and I'm always afraid that one year it'll be you among them. I'm even more worried now that Grimmjow isn't around. Why don't you-?"

"I won't move in with you."

Salas chuckled at the younger's quick reply. "You know me far too well. Fine, then I'll just settle with checking up on you when I can."

Pantera smiled. "Alright." Popping the last bite of bread into his mouth and sucking down the rest of his ale, he stood and put on his sarong. "Thank you so much for the meal. I'll be sure to bring you something good to eat later."

Salas dropped his spoon. "Oh, you're leaving? Here, let me walk you home."

"No, no, I'll be fine." Salas tried to use the cart as an excuse to get Tera to let him help, but he was cut off. "I took it to your shop, and I can drag it back home. Goodnight, Salas." Before Salaspyne could think of another excuse, Pantera left."

* * *

 _Finished 3 July 3, 2016 ~3183 words_


	3. CH III Potential

The town of Zardula remained quiet for a few more days before the visitors came. At first, it was mostly loners, or small bands of 3 to 5 Qitrus, but eventually the caravans came. They set up tents along the outskirts in the plains around town, and wandered in to sell their items in the market square. Usually, Grimmjow was around this time of year, and would buy the foreign products, but this year it wasn't possible.

Or maybe it was.

It took a while for Pantera to muster his courage, but one day he headed out to the market. The streets were crowded and claustrophobic, and he struggled to see through or over all of the average sized Qitrudu Zikarus; a lot of which took quite an interest in him. A pang of jealousy and dread went through him as he waded through the crowd. He couldn't help his negative emotions when faced with so many normal looking males; it just reminded him of his own abnormalities. He was so small and frail and fragile compared to the buff, tall and rugged males around him. A single flower in the midst of a full grown trees. It reminded him of why he always stayed home on these days. After all, these men could easily carry him off if they so chose.

The thought made his heart stop and his blood chill. He paused to catch his breath and calm his nerves. _I mustn't think like this!_ he told himself as he forced himself to take deep breaths before continuing on.

Very quickly, he made the decision that venturing to the market had been a great decision. There was so much to see and buy, and the vendors were rather kind, though some of them mistook Tera for a child.

"You there! You there! My, my, such a lovely shade of hair is deserving of the hair ties and hair clips I carry. Or perhaps a hair comb?"

"Come and taste the goods we have to offer! You'll like it, we promise!"

"Perhaps the young man would like a new basket to carry his purchases in?"

Pantera turned down many of the hawking vendors in favor of other ones. In the end, Tera made out with many wonderful purchases: 2 pairs of long leg warmers -the furry one thick enough for the colder months and the silky one was thinner and meant more for decoration- that extended from ankle to upper thigh on him; a wonderful, albeit simple, clothing item that was popular in the capital, Mahapura, called a chest smock, which was a triangular, halter-top styled garment that could only cover a fourth of ones chest. A few colorful sarongs from this vendor, some interesting food and spices from that vendor, a few more stories for his data reader from yet another vendor.

The day turned out to be quite a fun experience, however he soon decided to head home. His basket was quite heavy from his purchases. Heavy enough to warrant clasping the handle of the sturdy basket with three hands; it became four before too long.

Soon the weight became too much and he had to stop on the side of the room to rest. He sighed unhappily as he stretched his sore and tired arms. _Hmm, maybe I should do some strength training. Mm, no, the last time I tried that I ended up bedridden for nearly a week due to muscle fatigue. I'm too weak to train. That's why I couldn't join the military… why I couldn't go with Grimmjow._ His sight blurred and he snuffled. _Grimmjow… I miss you so much._ A sob seized him, and he covered his mouth to smother it. No, not here. He couldn't break down in the middle of a bunch of strangers. He dashed away his tears and lightly slapped his cheeks. _Besides, Grimmjow told me not to let myself get all depressed!_ He forced a smile, which oddly enough seemed to help, and he walked off towards home with a pep in his step. _I'm gonna go home and gorge myself on all these treats I bought. Stomachache be damned!_

As he neared his street, he found himself to be a lot happier the more he forced his thoughts away from all the bad.

Suddenly, a rough hand landed on his shoulder. Startled, he dropped his basket and whipped around.

There were three Qitrus behind him, with the hand on his shoulder being connected to the wrist of the biggest one there; he was the leader, no doubt.

The leader's skin was darker that what Pantera was used to seeing, and his chest was covered with tattoos that seemed more frightening and harsher than Salaspyne's. His eyes were a beady black and his hair shorn short except for the long tuft of hair that was braided down his back. Instead of a sarong, he wore a leather loincloth that barely concealed him.

The Qitru to his left was of a complexion Pantera was used to seeing, and he had golden hair that hung to his shoulders. His eyes were purple like the studs running down one of his ears. He wore a loincloth too, though his covered him a lot more.

The final male was on the plain side, though he seemed to be compensating for it with his many arm tattoos and even a few on his neck and face. He had oily looking red hair pulled into a short ponytail with the sides of his head shaved, muddy brown eyes and wore a short black sarong.

The leader grinned, showing off mismatched teeth that carried the resemblance of broken glass. "Boy, you're tiny." His eyes roamed over the smaller and a hand moved to palm Tera's hip.

The bluenet gasped and took a step back, but he was pulled back by his wrist.

The plain one sneered. "Eudoole, he's just a kid; probably too young to even enlist."

Tera tried to pull away again, but he was yanked harder, falling into Eudoole's arms who quickly wrapped him in a tight embrace. He chuckled as he pet the struggling bluenet's hair with one hand while another palmed his pert ass. "If he's young then I can train him to be a good little breeder even before I seed him." He gave Tera's rump a slap making him freeze in shock. "He seems like he'll learn to obey me easily." He gave another swat though Tera had done nothing to deserve it. "Low pain tolerance, boy?" He chuckled and swatted again.

"I like the way you think," the blond said. "Maybe I'll grab that purple-haired beauty that snubbed us earlier."

"Damn! That's all the cute ones!" the plain on cursed. "I missed out!"

The other two laughed at their companion and Eudoole hefted Pantera over his shoulder.

Pantera fought through his vertigo and found his voice. "Ah! No! No, no, no, no, no! Put me down!"

"So he does have a voice," was all Eudoole noted. He tried to walk, but it was difficult with Tera's frantic flailing. "Now, now, kid, cut that out before I really hurt you."

"Please! I want to go home; put me down!" Gold eyes searched the crowd pleadingly, but no one cared; if he didn't want to get snagged then he should've stayed in hiding. "Please, no. Don't do this!"

Eudoole growled at Pantera, annoyed by his screaming and kicking. He caught the bluenet's whipping, venomless tail, and gave it a rough yank.

"AIIEE!"

"Hey!"

The loud sound of a punch rang out after that loud yell, and Tera fell from Eudoole's shoulder, landing on the hard-packed dirt road with a pain-filled grunt. The shock from the fall dazed him, leaving him temporarily paralyze in fear and pain. He flinched as a pair of feet appeared in front of him. The floral bangles on each ankle caught his gaze.

"Bastards!" the owner of the bangles shouted. "It's people like you who give us nomads a bad rep! How dare you try to steal this man from his home?"

"It's my right to take a breeder no matter who or wherever they come. If their family can't protect him from being taken, then they don't deserve him; as is law."

"Just because it's a law, doesn't make it right!"

The one who saved him took a step forward and Tera flinched more violently this time, his fight or flight senses flying into overdrive, making him bolt to his feet and dart away before a full thought crossed his mind. Fear fueled every step.

"Hey, wait!" his savior called, but Pantera kept running.

He kept running until he was in his house. In his room. In his closet. Under a blanket.

He wept.

"Grim-Grimmjow! _Hic!_ Big brother. C-Come _hic!_ Come home, I'm so scared! I _snk!_ can't do this without you!"

* * *

 _Thud! Thud! Thud!_

"Hm?"

 _Thud! Thud! Thud-thud! Thud!"_

Pantera lifted his head. "Someone's at the door," he grumbled sleepily to himself as if it would help him rise faster. He groaned as he uncurled from the ball he'd slept in, and climbed over the chest he had hidden behind. His foot caught on his sarong and with a yelp he fell out of the closet. Well, that had definitely woken him up.

The knocking sounded again as he rose off of the floor and tightened his wrinkled sarong. "I'm coming!" he barely managed to say and headed for the door.

The knocking had gone quiet for some time by the time he'd reached the front and opened the door to find no one there. "Huh?" On the stoop was his basket, filled with his purchases from the other day, as well as something he hadn't.

On top was a small piece of paper folded as if there were something within its hold. Pantera grabbed the mysterious note first and carefully opened it, easily catching the thing it'd held. It was a leather necklace, its material pitch black and shiny as if carefully polished. It had thin holes punched out in the shape of six-petaled flowers with the one at very center having blue crystals fitted into the holes. It was beautiful in a simple way.

It took a moment for Pantera to pry his eyes away from the necklace and actually look at the note that'd come with it. It was simple, and written in a small and neat print.

 _I hope everything made it back to your basket undamaged. I'd have returned your things sooner, but I doubted you'd be willing to come to your door after what happened, and I didn't want to leave it on your doorstep overnight. I hope you like the necklace and that you'll wear it. Perhaps I'll see you again soon? –_ _V_

Pantera smiled. It must've been from whomever had saved him the previous day. Sadness quickly overshadowed his glee, however. He wished that he'd had the wits about him to that his rescuer.

"Ah!" he murmured suddenly, a thought hitting him just then. "How did he know where I lived?"

* * *

Fear kept him in his home for a few days, but eventually his boredom got the better of him, and he ventured into his fenced in front yard where his grass was becoming overgrown from neglect. In the bright light of day, he crawled about on his hands and knees, cutting at the grass with a laser wand – a little handle with a six-inch laser beam coming out of one end. Sure, he had a fully-functioning mower in the back (which was also a tad overgrown; the back lawn that is), but if he finished his task too soon again, he'd be left bored again.

He hummed quietly as he crawled about, shaving down the blades to a shorter height, trying his darnedest to keep them even. His tail swayed to the tuneless song, uninhibited by the short sarong he wore. A breeze tickled his partially exposed length.

"Oh, hey! There you are!"

Yipping in surprise, he rose off his hands and looked to the figure leaning on his fence.

Long green locks framed a friendly, pretty face bearing hazel eyes, a hot pink tattoo running across the bridge of his nose, and a scar going from his forehead to his nose. There were no other tattoos that Tera could see to mar his chiseled body, though he did have a silver stud in his navel. He smiled excitedly and reached for the latch on the gate.

"Ah!" Pantera crawled backwards a couple of feet. "No! Stay away!"

The greenet flinched and ceased his actions immediately. "Oh no. Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you."

"I-I can't possibly know that!"

He scratched his chin. "Huh, you have a point. I'm sorry, I'll stay on this side of the fensh; okay?" He went back to leaning against the white-painted wood.

Though Pantera's heart still beat a rapid tattoo, he relaxed from his tense stance. The male's voice was oddly familiar though it wasn't the voice of the male who'd come to his rescue the other day.

The greenet shot him a demure look that still held a mischievous gleam. "I'm Nel."

Pantera just stared. Nel hummed and cocked his head. " _Ahem._ This is the part where you tell me your name."

Swallowing thickly, he answered with his full title; the only thing that was even remotely intimidating about him. "I am Pantera Jaegerjaquez. Younger sibling and dependent of Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Lieutenant under Captain Coyote Starrk of the Cerebro vessel Los Lobos."

Nel snapped his fingers, remembering something from the look of it. "Tera! I remember now; the shopkeeper said it." He settled with a proud look on his face. "And that's a fanshy title. You musht be proud of your brother for being a Lieutenant."

Pantera nodded, his gaze was low. "I am."

"Ish he home?"

"No… the Los Lobos has gone to Earth under a mission of conquest."

Nel's eyes were wide with amazement then. "Woooow! That soundsh cool! Oh… but you're alone?"

The bluenet nodded.

"You musht be lonely then, huh?"

Golden eyes peeked up at him.

"Ish there anyone elsh? Your parentsh? A breeder? A seeder?"

Pantera shook his head.

"Really!?" Nel cried with enough enthusiasm to worry the little Qitru, but Nel toned it down. "Oops, I got too excited there. It'sh jest that you're so cute, that I wash hoping that I'd have a chansh with you."

"A chance with… me?"

"Yeah! I wanna be your seeder," he said with a big smile.

Pantera stiffened.

He rose to his feet and headed for his home. "No way."

"Ah!" Nel yelped. He dashed around in front of the gate, wanting to run in after Pantera, but not wanting to break his unspoken promise. "Wait! Don't leave, I jest wanna… wanna make you feel like being me breeder. I won't forsh you, or anything. Jest give me a chansh. Please? You look like someone I could be mated to."

Pantera stopped and hesitantly looked over his shoulder. "Mate?"

"Huh?"

The blue-haired male turned around. "You said you wanted to be mated with me."

"Well, yeah, that'sh what I want. Someone to be in a mateship with where we'll never separate because we want to be together, not jest to have a kid. Will you pleash give me a chansh? If it doshen't work out, then I won't bother you anymore. He shuffled his feet. "Though, I would be very sad…"

Pantera stared at the hopeful male, whom, as time went by, seemed less and less threatening the more they talked. He sighed. "Well, I can't very well stop you from trying, but I-"

From Nel's reaction, one would think that Pantera had said 'yes'. "Really!?" The greenet whooped and jumped around excitedly. "I have a chansh! I have a chansh!" He stopped with both hands eagerly gripping the gate. "Can I come in? Pleash? I wanna hug you and stuff!"

"O-Okay."

The wooden gate creaked open shrilly and Nel rushed in, quickly snatching Pantera up in a hug. Before Pantera could complain about the tight embrace, there was a large tongue in his face, licking him once from chin to brow and then a kiss was pressed to his forehead.

That must've been the "and stuff" Nel had mentioned earlier.

"I'm so happy!" Nel cried. "I'll come back soon." He turned and rushed back out of the yard. "See you soon, mate-to-be!"

Pantera remained frozen in place, staring at Nel's retreating back. _I hope I haven't made a mistake…_

* * *

A couple days passed and Nel didn't show back up; Pantera had to admit that he was beginning to worry about the excitable Qitru. His nerves made him stay indoors, however, he was in need of a few things from Sala's shop. Luckily, the crowds had thinned with the caravans having left, leaving mostly loners and a few bands of males. He drank some "milk" and headed out.

Breathing easily, he slipped by the few people on the street and made it to the shop without any trouble. Salas was glad to see him, though perturbed that he had left his home when there were still so many strangers about. Pantera waved off the worry and proceeded to shop.

"Oof! Oh, I'm sorry," he cried when he ran into someone who was rounding a tall shelf.

Hands gently gripped his shoulders and he looked up. A beautiful orange-haired Qitru smiled down at him. His brown eyes sparkled as he gazed warmly down at Pantera. "It's you. How are you feeling?" His eyes caught sight of the leather necklace Pantera had decided to ear that day. "Oh! You're wearing my gift! That makes me so happy."

Confused and still a tad nervous, Pantera touched the snug fitting accessory when a thought came to him, making him look down at the stranger's feet; a floral anklet adorned each ankle. He gasped. "You're the one who saved me that day," he said in an emotional hush.

The oranget nodded.

Without a second thought, Pantera threw his arms around the other's neck. "Thank you!"

The oranget hugged Pantera back, running his fingers through wavy, blue locks. "Always. My name is Vega."

"Pantera," he offered without prompting, not even considering using his entire title.

The hug had gone on long enough in Pantera's opinion, but when he tried to pull away, Vega held him tighter. The bluenet's nerves returned with a vengeance when, suddenly, something wrapped around his manhood. The sensation was a pleasurable as it was disturbing and dumbfounding. "Wh-What are you-? Is that your-? Please st-" his voice failed as Vega gently ground their groins together. He gasped remembering something he'd read sometime before. In some Qitru cultures, wrapping your penis around another's was a way of proposing an intimate relationship- a long-term one.

"Sorry," Vega murmured though made no move to release him in anyway. "You probably don't understand what I'm doing. I just have a burning question for you. Pantera, will you-?"

"Hey, let him go!"

Pantera squeaked as he was yanked away -giving a nice tug to his nethers- and pulled behind someone's back. He looked up to see a tall stature and waves of green hair blocking his view of Vega. "Nel?"

"Who do you think you are, huh? Grabbing my Pantera like that!" Nel roared and bared his teeth at the other male.

Vega's features morphed into a sneer that completely transformed his face. "' _Your_ Pantera'? He is actually mine."

Nel flinched as if stuck by his words. "What? Saysh who?"

"Says the necklace around his throat," Vega taunted, pointing at the choker.

Pantera gasped, and touched it. _This is a mateship proposal as well?!_ he thought in dismay. _Oh no, I've caused a misunderstanding!_

"That ain't fair! He probably didn't even know what it meant."

"Sure, but if he'd already been taken then his mate wouldn't have let his wear a gift from a strange male. Also, I was about to propose to him when you rudely interrupted! As it stands, I've marked him so you have no say until I am, unlikely, rejected."

Nel laughed suddenly. "Stupid! I marked him before he wore the necklish!"

The oranget was shocked. "What?" He drew nearer and looked Pantera over. "Where?"

"I licked him," the greenet said proudly. "Right on the fashe. Kished him, too."

"Licked him!?" Vega demanded, aghast. "What are you, an animal? No one licks people as a mark."

Nel thumbed his nose. "Well, I do!"

Vega growled at the rather childish Qitru. "Such a mark isn't viable if no one can tell it's there."

"Uh um…" Pantera finally found his voice and tried to speak up, but failed in the face of such aggressive males.

"I can tell it's there, and that's all that matters!" Nel retorted. "You can't have him, he already promised to give me a chance."

The oranget grabbed Pantera and pulled him away from Nel. "Is this true? Have you already promised yourself to him?" he asked sadly.

"I… I-I-"

"Don't touch him like he's yours!"

"Well he isn't yours, so you have no right to order such a thing. Only he can tell me not to touch him."

Nel growled again, the vicious sound making the little Qitru tense in trepidation. "In a second, we're going to have to take this outshide."

Scoffing, Vega shook his head as if pitying his mate rival. "Of course you'd suggest fighting, it's probably the only way you know how to negotiate."

"Please, stop fighting," Pantera begged, though too softly for the men to take notice. "Please."

"I don't know what that means, but you're making me madder!"

"Stop ignoring me!' Pantera squeaked. "No fighting!" He grunted when the males moved closer to each other, catching Pantera in between their bodies as each one grasped one of his arms. They continued growling at each other until he'd had enough. Pantera wrenched away and ran for the exit.

"Pantera!"

The bluenet continued to run, nearly running into Salas who was walking in, lugging crates that no doubt contained his stock. After a while, Pantera looked over his shoulder and saw that the other Qitrus were not following him, so he slowed to a walk. As he shuffled forward, he reached his hands to the back of his neck and unbuckled the necklace. He looked at it as he dangled it in front of his face, watching how the crystals making up the centermost flower beautifully caught the light in its facets. He couldn't possibly throw away such a wonderful gift, but wearing it wasn't an option either with the meaning it bore. _I'll just have to return it when I can… And scrub my face when I get home._

* * *

The next day, Pantera had to head out again. Not only had he not gotten the things he needed the other day, but he'd also left his basket in his haste; hopefully Salas was holding onto it for him. He looked around before stepping out of his home, wary of his immediate surroundings since both Nel and Vega somehow knew where he lived. The coast was clear, so he left the safety of his house and yard.

"Hey, Pantera," Salas greeted as Pantera entered the shop. He reached behind his counter and pulled out the bluenet's basket. "You forgot something yesterday."

Pantera took it with two hands and hugged it to his chest as he thanked the large male.

Salas nodded and brought a hand up to pet Tera's head. "Is everything alright?"

Sighing, he sat the basket down and climbed up to sit on the counter. "I've made a few mistakes, Salas."

"What happened?"

"Well… I accidentally let two males mark me as their potential mate and now they're fighting over me. I-I really didn't mean to; I didn't know what the necklace or the… the lick mean."

"Who were they?"

"A strange but nice guy named Nel, and a man who helped me named Vega."

"How do you feel about them?"

Pantera shrugged. "Like I said, they're both really nice, and both of them want a relationship rather than just a quick roll around in bed, but I'm not worth fighting over!" He looked at his palms in his lap. "They should just forget about me and find someone better to mate."

"There's no one better than you."

"Everyone's better than me!" he cried, making some roaming customers jump. "Look at me Salas, I'm abnormal! I'm stick-thin with no muscles, short enough that people question my age, I bruise easily, my tail's blunt and venomless, I'm a cry-baby, and there isn't an aggressive bone in my body. I'm not Qitrudu Zikaren!"

"But you are."

"I'm not! I can't possibly be, so why do people want me?"

"Cuz you're so cute."

Pantera jumped and whipped around to see Nel standing in the entryway of the shop.

"Oh, hello again," Salas greeted nicely, utterly stupefying the bluenet still sitting on the counter. "Are you one of the males fighting over my Pantera?"

"Yup!"

"Wait, Salas, you know him?"

"Yes, he came ahead of the caravans on the night that I painted your back. We had an interesting chat while you slept."

"You were so cute!" Nel gushed. He gasped and rushed forward. "You took the necklace off! Does that mean that you don't want that Vega guy?" His smile suddenly melted as he looked at Pantera's face. "My mark. It's gone too… You washed it off?"

Biting his lip, Pantera nodded slowly.

"But why? Did-Did I do something wrong? Do you hate me now? I-I'm sorry! Please give me another chance! I'll make you happy! I-"

"No, stop, stop!" Tera urged. "It's not that. I don't… hate you or anything. I'm just not worth your time and effort. You should find a better potential mate…"

"But," Nel reached over and grabbed Pantera's hands, the two of Tera's small hands fit perfectly in one of each of Nel's hands, and Nel rested the other set of hands on Tera's slim hips, "I only want you. I want you to be my mate and the birther of our children."

"But Vega wants me too…"

"Hmph, I'll take care of him!"

Pantera snatched his hands away. "That's what I was talking about. I don't want you two fighting over me."

"But why?" The greenet was genuinely confused.

"Because I hate fighting! I don't like when people get hurt. Or worse! _Hic!_ " He pushed Nel away and slid off of the counter, grabbing his basket as he walked away. "Excuse me. I have some shopping to do."

b~~~d

Nel watched as Pantera disappeared into the back of the shop, still dashing away tears. "I don't undershtand; how will we deshide who will be his mate if we can't fight for it? This ishn't something we can jusht… talk about."

Salaspyne shrugged. "For once, I am at a complete loss of wisdom. You'll have to figure this out for yourself."

Nel scratched his head. "A contesht? Oh! Or preshents?"

"Tera won't be swayed by baubles or mindless games. Too many people have tried it, and those who did not try those methods tried to force or intimidate him."

"I'd never do that!" Nel proclaimed. "I want him to want me like I want him! Dammit! Why'd that Vega guy have to come and ruin everything? Why does Pantera even like him?"

"Maybe you should ask."

Nel nodded. "I will." He started to walk in the direction Pantera had gone, but Salaspyne reached over and stopped him. "Hm? What?"

"Not him."

Nel was confused, but then a look of realization overtook him and he scowled. "No."

The bigger man released him. "Then was all that talk about wanting Tera to want you just that? Talk?"

"No!"

"Then get over yourself and go talk to Vega, or Pantera may end up disliking you both."

All Nel could do was growl and stomp off…

* * *

So, yeah this story will have all short chapters. Like 5000 or less words to each, but like usual there will probably be a few that go against that soft rule J

 _Fun Fact:_

Vega's name is actually the male name for a star with the female name of Orihime!

 _Finished: 29 Aug 2016 19:00_


	4. CH IV Solution

After the events of the day prior, Vega sequestered himself in his room at the inn. Sprawled out on his bed with his forgotten data screen rod, he stared up at the ceiling in thought. The focus of his thoughts was predictable: Pantera and that barbarian Nel. The male reminded Vega of the men who'd attempted to kidnap Pantera, and just the thought of that unsavory group of men made Vega growl to himself.

He flinched and glared at the door when knocking suddenly sounded. Loud knocking. When the horrible sound persisted, he called out that he was coming and scooted off of the bed to answer the door.

His eyes widened and then he glared when he found the person on the other side to be Nel. "What are you doing here? How did you even find my room?"

Nel was smug as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I told the man at the front deshk that a sexshy orange-haired man invited me up to his room and I couldn't remember the room number. Washn't hard. Now, let me in, we need to talk about Pantera."

"What about him?" Vega asked with a slight twinge of worry.

"Let me in firsht."

Vega wanted to snap at him, but curbed his desire and moved to the side. "Very well." Watching Nel as he walked in and wandered over to the table to sit in one of the chairs, Vega really looked Nel over for the first time.

When overlooking his rough mannerisms, Nel was an attractive male. He was the same height as Vega -6'5"- though a little more muscular. His thin tail head had a jagged arrowhead as its tip, usually warning of a fatal venom of some sort whereas Vega's tail had a long and thin arrowhead and put others to sleep with its venom. Nel had a broad back and his trim waist met strong runner's legs, so Vega surmised that he must've a messenger-like job.

"Well?" Nel suddenly snapped, drawing Vega from his thoughts. "Come sit so we can talk."

Vega grunted and took the seat across from the greenet. "What is it?"

"If we keep fighting, we're gonna make Pantera hate ush."

"What makes you say that?"

"He told me, no wait… hish caretaker guy told me."

Vega cocked his head at the small nugget of information. "He has a caretaker?"

"Yeah, the shopkeeper at the plashe we all were at yeshturday."

Vega made a face as the image of the shopkeeper came to his head. Why would someone so seemingly unrelated to the bluenet be his caretaker?

Nel continued as if he'd heard the question. "The guy, Salashpyne is, like, looking out for Pantera while his big brother ish off-world. He'sh a lieutenant!"

The oranget couldn't help the twinge of jealousy he felt towards his rival for knowing so much more about their would-be mate, but before he could delve more into the awful emotion, Nel continued to speak.

"Anyway, Pantera said that he doeshn't want ush to fight over him, 'cuz he thinksh he'sh not worth it." Vega's blood went cold at the dismissive words while Nel just shrugged. "Whatever that meansh, but the shopkeeper said that if we keep fighting over him, then he'll wind up hating ush."

"Then what are we supposed to do?" he said the words more to himself than to Nel.

"I dunno, that'sh why I came here. You seem smarter than me."

Humming thoughtfully -and preening a bit from the compliment- Vega sat back and scratched his hairless chin.

Nel babbled on. "I really can't think of anything. We both want him, and I wouldn't ever agree to jusht give up on him… Would you?"

Vega just glared.

Nel picked his ear and looked away. "Eh, it wash worth a shot."

b~~~d

The two males fell into a comfortable silence as they both thought over their dilemma, not at all brainstorming together like Nel had intended when he'd sought out the pretty oranget. Eventually, as was usual for Nel, his mind began to wander.

Vega was rather pretty, though he still had a masculine air to him nonetheless. His orange hair was mostly straight with a slight wave, though that may have been due to the humidity that touched even this temperature controlled room; it came with being so close to a large lake. He was fairer than Nel, but not nearly as much as Pantera, all the same, Nel didn't think Vega did much work outside. The oranget had a slim build and light musculature, giving him a conflicting hard/soft shape. He wore a rather expensive looking sarong of a bright, shiny cloth with a darker colored fringe, and jewelry -a leather and crystal necklace, silvery bracelets, and what looked like handcrafted floral bangles. Vega came from money, it seemed.

Looking down at himself, Nel couldn't help but feel… lesser than Vega with his simple polished leather loincloth, wide strips of leather wrapped around his forearms and long leg warmers of a thin cloth.

A hand reached out to rest on his knee suddenly and he flinched violently out of his thoughts. "Nel!"

"H-Huh?"

"I've been calling you," Vega told him as he took back his hand. "You've been staring at me for nearly 5 minutes now."

"Oh." Nel rubbed his forehead and brushed back his bangs. "Sorry, I went off somewhere. I have a hard time focushing."

Vega stared at him for a moment before touching his own forehead where Nel's scar was. "Is it from the injury that caused that scar?"

Nel nodded.

"Does it hurt?"

"Sometimesh, but not right now though." His jaw popped as he yawned.

Vega chuckled. "It's barely even evening, and you're tired?"

Nel's lower lip jutted out slightly making his two oversized lower fangs poking out of his mouth seem even more pronounced. "Well, I was running around everywhere looking for you before I thought to check the inn."

Vega chuckled making the greenet growl a little deep in his chest. "I'm surprised you even looked for me. I would think that you would've tried to figure out this problem all by yourself."

"Well, I tried, but I'm not smart enough. I jusht thought you'd be better at it so I looked for you."

After a moment, Vega stood. "We can continue this tomorrow, you should rest, and now that you know where I am, you won't have to expend all of your energy looking for me," he teased. "And I'll even walk you to your room.:

"Wow, you're nishe!" Nel beamed and bounced to his feet as well. "But you don't need to; I don't have a room here."

Vega's eyebrows came together. "Then… where are you staying?"

"Outside. I found a nice warm place under a tree in that small patch of woods over there. I even peed in a few places around my camp so that no one would take my stuff!" Nel was very proud of his clever security system.

Vega was not impressed. "You really are a barbarian."

Nel scowled. "Never mind, you aren't nice at all." He tried to pass Vega so that he could leave.

"Wait, wait, wait. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. It's just that… do you really think that such an animalistic method was the best idea to protect your camp and property?"

"Well sure. No one's stolen from me yet, and I've been doing it for years."

"Why don't you just get a room here?"

"That costs money. I don't want to use my money for **that**."

"Then, what do you spend money on?"

"I'm saving up," Nel confessed. "I want a mate and kids so I have to have money to support them and everything. On top of that, I want my kids to have schooling! I don't want them to be dumb like me. I could send them to the one in Mahapura, but then I'd have to be able to pay for the high-speed shuttle. Hmm, I'll have to get a job since my money won't last that long, but I'm sure I'll-"

Peals of laughter suddenly erupted from Vega, interrupting Nel as well as bringing the digressing male back to the present. He snarled. "Don't laugh at my dreams!"

"No, _hahaha!_ No, it's not that! I- _hah!_ " Vega had to compose himself before he could speak clearly. "For someone who has a hard time focusing, you really have much of your life planned out. I envy you."

He jumped. "Me?"

Vega nodded. "Yes. You've planned everything for yourself and your potential mate, where as I haven't thought much past the initial mateship."

"Really? Well, then why do you even want a mate?"

Vega took on a dreamy look. "I want someone to care for. Someone who will depend on me, but also handle my downsides and foibles, like my cooking."

"You can cook?!" Nel asked excitedly.

"Yes, though those who've eaten my meals think that they look… unappetizing."

Nel shook his head. "I dunno what that means, but does it taste good?"

"Yes."

"Then who cares what it looks like!" Despite his excitement, Nel found himself yawning again. "I'm sleepy."

Vega worried his lip with his teeth as he looked consideringly at Nel. "Bring your stuff here."

Nel sighed. "I'm not spending money on a room."

"No, bring your stuff here, to my room."

"Why?"

"Because I'm nice, and I said so. You can stay here."

Nel's tail waved excitedly. "R-Really?! Wow, it's been a long time since I slept in a bed…" He cast s longing gaze at the bed. It looked a lot softer than the ground. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, now go, or will you need help getting everything here?"

Nel shook his head.

"Well then, off you go then. I'll see you again in a few minutes."

Beaming, Nel impulsively hugged Vega before darting out.

b~~~d

Vega opened the door for Nel nearly half an hour later, and quirked and eyebrow; the greenet only held one item. The words, "That's it?" left him before he could properly filter it.

What he had strapped to his back was a large, egg-shaped metal box with a circular opening on top. Vega had no idea what it was, but it looked like old Cerebro tech.

Nel looked hurt. "What do you mean?"

"That doesn't look like enough to sustain you on the road," Vega clarified.

Now Nel looked confused.

"It's not much for someone who travels a lot," he dumbed down.

The look went away. "Oh, don't worry. Here," he held up the rigged-shelled box. "Meet my first and only expensive purchase." He walked in and set it on the ground before crouching next to it. Vega shut the door and joined him. "It's a Cerebro invention that can store a bunch of stuff for easy transport. I got it for cheap since it's a really old model; it can only hold up to a mass of 2000 units, where new ones can hold like a million units or something like that."

"Huh, what a smart purchase. All the same, I've never heard of such a thing. How did you get your hands on this?"

"I was being nosy and got too close to a bunch of Cerebro scientists who were here years and years ago. I made friends with them and they let me buy it from them for 1000 credits! Great, huh?"

Vega nodded.

Nel finished digging and produced a rag and towel. "Can I use your shower? I don't wanna get into bed dirty."

"Of course," Vega murmured and indicated the door leading to the small bathroom that came with the room.

"Thank you!" Nel chirped and rushed off.

Vega watched after him for a moment as he tried to get a thought out. He snapped his fingers. "Child-like." He nodded at his deduction of Nel's personality, and went to read while his guest cleaned himself.

Nel finished up a little later, and Vega couldn't help but stare at the greenet's bare form.

"Thank you again," Nel said as he wandered over. He tossed everything his carried back into the space saving device and went to the side of the bed Vega wasn't inhabiting. With a blissful sigh, he slid onto the mattress, stretching out his long form as he laid face down, giving Vega a wonderful view of his backside, toned from years of walking and running. "Mm… so soft…" His hazel eyes sleepily opened up just a crack and he looked up at Vega. He shot the oranget a warm and thankful smile before snuggling his face into the pillows and curling up to sleep.

Vega stared, astonished by how tightly the large man could curl up, his fetal-like pose making Vega think that Nel was even more child-like. Perhaps, it was damage from his old injury or maybe just a product of Nel's personality, but either way, Vega found Nel even more endearing.

It was then that he figured out the solution to their problem.

* * *

I don't know why, but I'm really enjoying writing these short chapters…

 _Finished 30 Aug 2016 23:00_


	5. CH V Agreement

HEEEEELLOOOOO! I'M BACK! *throws an update in your face and runs away*

x~x

Nel was very comfortable when he woke the next day to the point that he didn't want to open his eyes, but he forced himself to do so nonetheless. Hazel eyes peeked open, and he was met with the view of a toned chest and he slowly looked up to meet Vega's eyes. Nel smiled in greeting. "Good morn-agh!"

The greenet was taken by surprise when Vega's embrace around him tightened, and his cock wrapped around Nel's. Vega forced Nel onto his back and rested himself on top of the confused Qitru. Nel squirmed for a moment, but stopped when the friction on his manhood began to steal his wit. He scowled. "Why are you proposhing to me? What about Pantera?"

Vega shushed him, stroking Nel's hair soothingly. "I haven't forgotten about our potential mate, this is just my solution."

Green eyebrows came together and Nel just stared.

"We should both become Pantera's mates; a polyamorous mateship."

Nel's eyes widened. "We can do that?"

Vega nodded.

"But why? Why do you want ush **both** to be hish matesh?"

Vega snuggled closer before answering. "I thought about it for a long time, and it came to me that we both have qualities, that, when combined, make for a perfect mate for our little man. You with your well thought out, if single-minded, plans for the future, and my desire for a relationship and someone to care for and love. 'Someone's' like you and Pantera."

Nel squinted. "You… care for me?"

"Yes, I find you rather cute now that I've seen past your crude tendencies."

Nel grew quiet as he thought over the proposition. It made sense when he really thought about it, and the thought of having two mates was very appealing! But then again… "But what if Pantera doeshn't like thish?"

Vega grunted. "Then, I guess neither of us will have him since neither of us will give up on having him."

That made Nel sad. "What now?"

The greenet hissed as Vega unwound their cocks before reaching down to palm Nel's. "We complete this agreement. So, Nel, do you agree?"

Growling softly from the pleasurable friction on his manhood, Nel could only manage to nod before his lips were assaulted by Vega's. He whimpered and writhed under the more experienced male as their tongues danced and teeth clashed. They parted, gasping for air.

"Turn over," Vega commanded in a barely restrained growl, and Nel easily complied. Vega situated himself between Nel's thighs, and pulled his hips back so that Nel's rear was against the oranget's groin. Nel ground against Vega as the mindless lust began to take over, making him want nothing more than to have the older male's cock in his hungry hole. Vega made him wait however.

The orange-haired Qitru ran his hands over the expanse of Nel's back, mapping out every muscular bulge and valley, even the dimples above his pert ass which he gave a smack when Nel continued to grind impatiently. "Let me enjoy your body."

Nel panted. "B-But-"

"Ssh." He leaned forward and ran his tongue up Nel's spine, and back down to suckle at the base of his tail. The tail was lifted away, uncovering Nel's hole, already glistening and dripping with the natural lubricant all Qitrus produced. He straightened, and his prehensile member snaked into Nel's ready and awaiting entrance.

"Ah! Ngh!" Nel groaned and writhed at the much-awaited intrusion, but Vega's grip on his waist kept him still, even as he himself moaned and shook with ecstasy. Nel fisted the sheet with all four hands as Vega began to thrust, starting off slow until he could no longer hold back. The thrusts grew rough and desperate, without rhythm or finesse, though Nel loved every moment.

The greenet yelped when Vega pulled out suddenly and rolled him onto his back before sliding back in.

The sounds of groans, the slapping of flesh meeting flesh, and lewd squelches were the only things to be heard as the pair consummated their partially finished mateship. It wasn't until many moments later that Vega released a fearsome roar as he spilled his seed, and the sensation of being filled made Nel reach his climax as well, his seed shooting out to coat his chest, neck, and the underside of his chin.

Still panting deeply, Vega laid on Nel and began to passionately kiss him again while his cock still wormed around lazily inside of his bedmate.

Nel arched, and pulled away from the kiss. "N-No, stop moving. Agh! No, I'll seed again!"

Vega chuckled and chased after Nel's lips again. "You will not seed again so soon, but I can do something else to you." With a smirk, Vega gripped Nel's hips again and made his manhood vibrate within the greenet.

Nel grabbed Vega's shoulders and fisted the sheets at the same time, a long and wanton scream leaving him as his very being trembled and spasmed from the treatment. Very soon he was tightening around Vega, and "seeding" again, though nothing spilled.

Moaning while Vega kissed at his lips, cheeks, jaw, and throat, Nel closed his eyes and allowed his muscles to slacken so that he could enjoy his post-coital daze. Vega abandoned Nel's unresponsive lips to lap up the remnants of the green-haired man's excitement.

Nel smiled and flinched when that long tongue laved over his sensitive collarbone. "I… want to go see Pantera now, but… I'm so tired."

Vega hummed before rolling off of Nel, wincing as his manhood slipped from his new mate's soft sheath. "It's still early, so we can see him later without a problem."

Nel rolled onto his side to face Vega. The thought of Pantera brought a disconcerting sadness over him over him and Vega's problem and this solution that they decided on. "What if Pantera doeshn't like thish?" he found himself wondering again.

"Then, as we both said, neither of us will have him."

"But maybe we could still care for him?" Nel asked hopefully. "Like the shopkeeper doesh?"

"I can see that. Perhaps after we've witnessed him find a mate, then we could formalize our mateship with the capital."

"Hmm… I think I'm okay with that."

Vega moved closer so that they could cuddle while they rested.

"Hold on," Nel murmured just before he could nod off. "Does this mean that I'd be the breeder in that mateship?"

Vega kissed him. "Yes, and I'd take very good care of you and our children."

x~x

It was many hours later that the males were able to pull themselves from bed and enjoy a shared shower before dressing – Vega insisted Nel wear a short sarong of a cloth in a darker green that the greenet's own hair that he had in his travel bag – and heading towards their potential mate's home on the other side of town.

Nel fidgeted with the sarong, unused to wearing anything but leather, though Vega assured him he looked fine.

Eventually, they could see the beautiful, yet simple, rectangular home of a vibrant dark blue, the shape of which seemed to be standard for residences of this town. Nel was surprised to see their adorable bluenet outside, talking to a small group of males. He scowled; why was the big one touching him?

Nel was startled when Vega suddenly snarled and greatly sped up his pace. "What? What's wrong?" he asked as he quickened his own gait to keep up.

"Those men tried to kidnap Pantera a few days ago," Vega growled before breaking into a sprint when Pantera screamed as the larger Qitru tried to pick him up, and backhanded the little man when he resisted. Now, Nel was growling and running as well.

Pantera was oddly quiet when the two men, neared, Vega immediately attacking the male who had assaulted Pantera, and Nel viciously going after the other two. The cowards easily ran off after recognizing Vega and a few nasty swipes from Nel's longs claws.

They turned to find Pantera sprawled out on the ground and as the oranget picked him up, Nel could see a large bruise forming on the side of his face. Angered, Nel turned to go after the Qitru who had done it.

"No," Vega said firmly as he caught Nel's arm which was already tensed and prepared for a fight.

"But they hurt him!"

"Exactly, and now we must care for him. Do you really want to leave Pantera unconscious and vulnerable?"

Guilt overcome him before Nel calmed out of his aggressive mindset. He couldn't believe his impulsiveness made him make such a grave error. Had Vega not been there, he would've definitely left Pantera to chase after those thugs, and who knew what could while the poor man was like this?

When Vega was confident that Nel wouldn't run off, he turned to carry Pantera into his blue home.

"Wait, should we be going into hish houshe without ashking?"

"No, but he's safer in there, than out here. Come open the door for me."

After a brief hesitation, Nel complied.

They were met with much greenery when they turned out of the small foyer, and Nel stopped briefly to marvel at all of the well-maintained plants before following Vega to where he deposited Pantera on a soft couch. Vega made Nel sit with Pantera while he went to the kitchen to find something to put on the nasty bruise afflicting Pantera's face.

Nel was gentle as he lifted Pantera's head so that he could slip onto the couch and rest the bluenet's head on his lap. He was filled with a sense of warmth as he looked down at Pantera, but that shattered when he saw the bruise again. Licking his lips, he gently held Pantera's head still as he leaned down to begin licking the discolored flesh. Nel preened when Pantera moaned softly and turned into the touch. His golden eyes opened briefly before closing again where Pantera went still again. Dejected, but not disheartened, Nel continued to lick.

"What are you doing?"

Looking up at Vega who had returned with a small towel over his shoulder and carrying a cold compress, Nel simply murmured, "Licking hish woundsh." As the words slipped past his lips, he gritted his teeth and waited for Vega to tease him or call him a barbarian or an animal again.

Vega, instead, only sighed, "Nel, you aren't an animal, you can't treat wounds by licking them."

Nel perked up and his tail did a little wiggle. "You said my name."

Vega walked down the single step into the sunken sitting area, and gently placed the compress on their mate-to-be's face. "Yes, you should get used to it since we're mated now."

"Vega."

"Yes?"

"Oh, nothing. I jest wanted to say it."

Vega grinned.

b~~~d

A cold feeling and weird smells were what made Pantera rouse, and he grumbled softly before reaching out to knock the cold object on his face. It was promptly put back, making him whine and move sluggishly in protest.

"No, no, ssh, it'sh okay, Pantera."

With a gasp, Pantera's eyes snapped open and he lurched to a sitting position to see Nel standing over him with a fresh compress in his hand. "N-Nel? What are you-? Why are you-? How-?"

Nel transferred the compress to a lower arm as his upper ones rose into a placating gesture. "It'sh okay, calm down. We made thoshe three bashtards run for the hills."

"W-We?"

The sound of footsteps made the bluenet look towards the kitchen where Vega was wiping off his hands as he approached. "Vega? You're both here?"

"Yes," Vega murmured happily as he drew near. "We were coming to see you when we saw those men trying to take you again. I'm just glad that we made it in time."

Nel suddenly nuzzled his cheek against the top of Pantera's head making him tense, but the greenet didn't seem to notice. "But not in time to keep you from getting hurt; we're sorry." He stopped nuzzling only to grip the smaller man's cheeks with one set of hands and the other set gripped his thin shoulders. Despite Pantera tensing even more and the fearful gaze he was casting upon him, Nel leaned forward and began to lick his face.

"Eek!" the gold-eyed man squeaked and pulled away, but Nel only pressed him against the back of the couch and continued to lick.

"Nel! What did I say earlier?"

The licking ceased and Pantera was freed from Nel's grip. "Oh, yeah, I forgot. Sorry."

Pantera only stared in a shock that hadn't only been brought on by the sudden licking. The two males weren't fighting. Not only that, but Vega was admonishing Nel for his actions rather than yelling at Nel for touching Pantera, and Nel had apologized and ceased his actions rather than loudly yelling at the oranget for trying to tell him what to do. He was stricken with a deep confusion.

"You two aren't fighting?" the bluenet asked in awe. Maybe seeing him in trouble made them call a temporary truce?

The two men looked at each other and back at him before Vega took an uncomfortably close seat next to him and Nel got comfy kneeling on the floor in front of him; he even rested his chin on Pantera's knees.

"It's why we were coming to see you," Vega started simply and gently rested a hand on the knee the Nel wasn't using. "Pantera. How would you feel about having us both as your mates?"

Silence prevailed as Pantera's mind seemed to shut down at the question. Both of them? As his mates? He could barely fathom the idea of having one mate, and now they wanted to share him? What now? Would saying "no" make them start fighting again? He didn't want that. Not really anyway; they seemed like decent males. After all, Salas seemed alright with Nel, and Vega had saved him twice now apparently. On top of that, he promised Nel to at least give him a chance and that hadn't happened yet, so just denying them both seemed unfair.

"You don't have to choosh right now," Nel murmured softly. "We jest wanted to let you know that we don't want to lose you by fighting, and that we'd rather share you."

Pantera stifled a gasp at the weight of Nel's words and the commitment behind them. "You'd do that?"

Vega carefully wrapped his arms around Pantera and pulled him close. "Yes."

Before Pantera could utter another word, Vega pressed a kiss to the uninjured side of the bluenet's face, and lurched to his feet. "Food's done, let's eat."

"Wha?" A hand reached out and he hesitantly took it and was pulled to his feet, knocking Nel off of his knee.

Vega pulled Tera to the dining area and forced him into a seat before heading back to the kitchen. Nel settled into the chair across from him making the bluenet flinch and make a face.

Nel took notice. "Something wrong?"

Flushing brightly, Tera looked at his lap. "It's just… that's my brother's chair."

"Oh." Without another word, Nel moved a seat down.

A clunk sounded in front of him as Vega returned and set a platter of food before him. Eyebrows rose at the sight of the food. It looked… interesting.

A small cut of waiwai steak, a naturally tender and slightly sweet meat from a fruit-eating quadruped that lived in their forest, was smothered in a green and brown sauce that he'd never seen before with a side of vegetables that looked normal enough. The sauce made him feel queasy just looking at it and he wasn't sure if he wanted to eat it, but at the same time, he didn't want to be rude and wasteful. With Vega still standing near with a hopeful look, Pantera picked up a fork and knife and cut a piece off. There was a strange, though pleasant, burst of flavor on his tongue as he chewed. He swallowed with a puzzled look and then took another bite. Vega gently patted his head and went back to the kitchen to retrieve the meals for himself and Nel.

Soon enough, all three men were seated at the table for dinner.

"Mm!" Nel moaned as he took his first bite. "It looks awful, but it tastes great!"

Vega smiled brightly and thanked the greenet.

Both males were nearly done by the time Pantera was half finished with his plate, but he put his utensils down, full. "So…"

Vega and Nel stopped to look at him.

"How would it work? The mateship? Would you… take turns? One week Nel gets me and Vega gets me for the next?"

"No," both said, seemingly out of disgust.

"I would never even agree to something like that!" Nel shouted. "I either have you all the time, or never."

Vega nodded. "Pantera, we would have you together, sharing you, not taking turns. You would have the protection and bonds of two mates at all times."

"Oh," he murmured in a small voice. He fidgeted in his seat, not wanting to look at the men so he just looked down at his plate.

The plate was suddenly pulled from his view by Vega.

"You don't eat very much," he murmured mostly to himself. "I'll remember that for next time." He took the plate away to the kitchen.

"S-Sorry…"

The oranget just smiled. "It's alright, no harm done. How does your face feel?"

Pantera touched the tender flesh and winced a little. "It still hurts."

"You want me to lick it better?" Nel offered as if it was a normal, everyday offer. The bluenet worried his lip as he thought it over, looking at Nel again to see the larger male looking at him hopefully. When he finally nodded his assent to his offer, Nel beamed and walked over to Pantera's side. He sidled up to him, gently wrapping his lower arms around Pantera's waist and his upper hands gripped his face gently, turning it so that he could see the bruise before running his tongue over it.

Each drag of the tongue made the little Qitru tremble and whimper in Nel's embrace. "I… don't like it," he eventually whispered.

"Oh," Nel breathed and stopped licking it. "Okay, then." Without another word, and without asking permission, he lifted Pantera up and carried him back to the couch where he settled with the bluenet on his lap. Nel placed the cold compress back on his face.

Vega eventually joined them. He grasped Pantera's ankle and the little one gasped as he was tugged down so that his head rested on Nel's lap, and his feet in Vega's. The oranget began to massage them.

"Wh-Why are you-?"

"Ssh." Large hands rubbed gently before a thumb pressed into arch and nimble digits squeezed and rubbed his toes. A particular press made Pantera moan and go slack prompting Nel to scratch his scalp, careful of his long claws.

It was such a wonderful and much needed treatment, especially after such an odd and stressful day. Pantera pushed away the events of the day and proceeded to daydream. In the blissful dream, he thought of the "what if" plaguing him.

What if he accepted Nel and Vega's offer?

The males seemed decent, definitely the types that his brother and Salas would approve of, right? Well, Grimmjow and Salas would want for him to have protective mates, with a good head on their shoulders, caring natures, and brave hearts. Honestly, such traits seemed more fanatical than possible, yet Nel and Vega seemed to have most, if not all of those traits shared between them, with some… interesting quirks on top of everything. If he thought about it, he could see them all living happily together in a home with maybe some kids. Then again, kids would a definite with two virile mates.

The glide of the cold compress on his face as Nel shifted it back into place woke him from his musings with a gasp, but the ministrations to his feet quickly relaxed him once more.

He closed his eyes again with a nasal sigh.

Maybe… just maybe.

x~x

Thank you so much for reading! I'm so sorry it took so long to update, but rest assured that there are no more 8-month deployments in my near future, so now my only enemy in posting chapters is procrastination! Now just bear with me for a little while while I get used to not working nearly 24/7, but after that updates should become fairly regular once more.

If you'd like, feel free to ask about my time away from home, but for the most part, I'd really appreciate some comments!

Have a wonderful day!


	6. CH VI Wooing

Just a **HEADS UP,** I've posted two chapters today, so make sure you've read the last chapter, or you'll be a little lost.

x~x

Pantera awoke he next morning, unsure of when he'd fallen asleep, or when Nel and Vega had tucked him into his bed. The blankets were soft against his naked flesh as he stretched, hearing his joints pop and crack back into place, before sitting up and looking around questingly. Were Nel and Vega still around?

Tera strained his ears for a moment, trying to find even the slightest of sound in his home, but no, the only sounds to be heard were the usual ones his house made, and the murmurs outside.

Deflating sadly, he slid out of bed to shower and dress.

As he walked into the bathroom, knocking sounded at his door making him freeze and look in its direction. Dread overcame the sky-haired man. Was it Nel and Vega? Or could it be someone else? Maybe Salas? Louizi? A stranger?

Was it ironic that Tera wished that his prospective mates were there to answer the door instead?

He jumped when the knocking sounded again, a little more urgent this time, and eventually he force himself to move towards it after wrapping a soft towel about his waist. He could hear voices as he neared the front door.

"… idea to leave him?" a voice said. "He wash really hurt."

"The med-scan said he'd be fine."

"But what if it wash wrong?"

"It wasn't."

"But what if?"

A smile peeked on Tera's lips as he realized that the knockers were only Nel and Vega. It surprised him that he was so relieved and happy to know they were near. He opened the door when Nel threatened to knock again.

"There you are!" Nel shouted the moment he saw Tera, and scooped the surprised Qitru up before proceeding to nuzzle his jaw against Pantera's head. "I wash getting worried!"

Nel carried Pantera in with Vega behind them who closed the door. Tera was blushing brightly as he was set on his feet once more. "You… smell like Vega." He peeked up at the meadow-haired man. There was evidence of a coupling to be seen other than the scents. There was bruising on Nel's second set of wrists and peeking past the cloth of his sarong on his hips and healing bitemarks on his neck and shoulders. Vega bore angry red claw marks on his shoulders, and that probably extended down his back, and his kiss-bruised lips looked as if they were healing from some rough nibbling.

"Yeah, and maybe someday soon you'll smell like ush," Nel blurted.

Vega slapped the greenet's arm lightly as he passed by them. "Stop being so forward. Now, have you eaten yet, Tera?"

Pantera took notice of the change in name, and couldn't help the small smile that formed because of it. He shook his head. "No, I was about to take a shower."

"Can I come too?" Nel asked, shooting him a pathetic yet adorable look.

Vega returned to drag him off by his ear. "Come help me with breakfast."

"But Vega!"

A titter bubbled out of the little Qitru and he headed for the shower. He washed quickly before stealing away to his room to get dressed, deciding on a short sarong and a chest smock.

Nel pounced on him the moment he left his room, and picked Tera up to carry to the living room. Vega berated him for not helping with breakfast, but other than that left them alone.

"What do you usually do every morning?" Nel asked with curiosity.

That reminded the bluenet. "Oh!" He got up from the couch and headed to his plants. "I usually tend to my plants before eating."

"Shouldn't you eat before you work?"

With a little blush, he shrugged. "I get impatient."

"Oh yeah, me too," Nel agreed with emphatic nods of his head. "All of the time. Like when I had to catch up with my caravan to tell them I was staying here to be your mate. Or when I had to find Vega. Or yeshturday when me and Vega were agreeing on mating and took forever to put his cock in me."

Tera blushed even redder, and glanced at Nel.

"He didn't take long to mount me today though, which wash nishe. I like hish cock. You'll like hish cock too, Tera-Tera."

 _Thump!_ "Ah!" Pantera gasped when his hands went slack, making him drop his little watering can, spilling water all over the wooden floor. He turned to rush away to find a towel, but met a muscular chest and yelped as he rebounded off of it. He was caught in a warm embrace and moved out of the way. Once he regained his bearings, he looked to see Vega kneeling on the floor, soaking up the mess with a few towels.

"I-I could've gotten it," Pantera murmured pathetically.

Vega finished quickly, and rose back to his full height to loom over the skynet. Carrying the sopping wet towels in one hand, he used the other three to trap Pantera against the wall. He nosed Tera's head to the side and nibbled at the exposed side of his neck, coaxing small gasps from the little man. Tera wondered, briefly, what had brought on such treatment, but the thought was quickly answered.

"I'm eager to bury myself into you, and make you like my cock like Nel does."

It was a good thing he'd never picked the watering can back up, as he'd have just dropped it again.

Vega pressed a kiss to Tera's temple before pressing close and wrapping their manhoods together.

Without "milk" in his system to dampen his lusts, Pantera released an almost pained gasp and moaned. Was he always this sensitive without "milk?"

Vega pulled away, just a tad, and looked down at Tera with worry in his gaze. "Pantera?" He tried to pull away, but Tera only tightened his grip on Vega and moaned again. "Am I hurting you? You can let go."

"C… Can't," Pantera struggled to get out. He gasped as his knees gave out, and he collapsed against Vega. "Ow… hurts. Vega."

All four of Vega's arms wrapped around Pantera to support his flagging strength. "Are you a virgin, Pantera?"

Pantera nodded. "Mm hm."

With no further words, Vega lifted the bluenet up as far as their entwined lengths allowed, and carried him towards the back, calling for Nel to follow them. With a grunt, he deposited Pantera and himself on the rug in the bluenet's room and gently pried their cocks apart, making sharp tingles shoot down Tera's spine to collect in his tightening testicles. Once he was free, Pantera curled up on his side and whimpered underneath Vega.

"Ssh," the bigger man cooed as he reached out to stroke his hair. "We're only going to help you out of your rut. No penetration, we'll just use our hands."

"And mouths?" Nel asked hopefully and unabashed as he crawled next to Vega to peer down at their mate-to-be. "I want to use my mouth on you, Tera-Tera."

Vega looked back at Pantera. "Are you okay with this?"

Sniffling, he nodded and received more gentle caresses to calm him.

Vega was gentle as he laid down in front of Tera, and shifted Pantera's hands from in front of his crotch while Nel settled on his side with his face near the little Qitru's rear. Pantera couldn't stop his trembles as Vega brought his mouth close to his length and Nel spread his cheeks to expose his pucker to the open air. A long gasp left him when the greenet's long tongue ran over the sensitive flesh and puffs of the oranget's breath washed over his eager length. Vega looked Pantera in the eye before swallowing him down to the root.

"Ah! Ngh! V-Vega…" He gripped Vega's hair and panted, screaming again when Nel's mouth latched onto his entrance. While Pantera whimpered, and moaned, Nel hummed blissfully as he sucked and lapped at the bluenet's hole until it softened enough for him to slip a finger in past the guardian muscle. Pantera shrieked.

Vega pulled away. "Careful," he warned.

"I know, I know." He thrusted and wiggled his finger until another could fit, and began scissoring. "Mm, you feel good in here."

When Vega was satisfied that Nel was being careful, he returned his attention to Pantera's sensitized length. He teased the turgid, leaking head with his fingers while his tongue lavished the shaft and testicular pouch.

"AANH!"

Vega gave a monosyllabic hum as he licked up the bluenet's cock and sucked the head into his mouth. Tera felt him smile when he keened at the sensation of his cockhead being battered by that skilled tongue. Mewls and moans poured out of his mouth, and without a thought, he began thrusting into Vega's searing hot mouth, uncaring of the sharp teeth surrounding his member. The two fingers massaging his insides widened until Nel could lap at his insides.

"Ah!" Pantera gasped as Vega rolled onto his back, keeping the bluenet's length in his mouth. Pantera rolled with him, ending up straddling the oranget's head as he continued to suck him off. He clawed at the rug with one set of hands while the other set gripped Vega's hair. "Ah! Hah! Ngh!" Nel returned to lapping at his hole.

His muscles twitched uncontrollably, and his toes curled as a coil in him tightened. _I'm gonna break! I'm gonna break!_ "AH!" The coil snapped, and stars burst in his vision as he climaxed. Even after his balls emptied, he still shook and wailed.

Vega rolled the trembling bluenet back onto his side and Tera's limp member slipped from his mouth. Smiling, he swallowed a few times before crawling up to kiss his potential mate. He touched the hands still gripping his orange locks. "It's okay, love, let go." He shushed and cooed at the inebriated bluenet who whimpered as he struggled to uncurl his fingers. Once he was free, Vega grabbed Nel's hair and crashed their lips together in a passionate kiss. Nel pressed closed, and lewd slurps formed as he ravished the oranget's mouth.

"Mm," he hummed.

Vega chuckled. "Tastes good?"

Nel nodded and chased after the other's lips again. "Mm hm."

Pantera blushed. _He's tasting my…_

He gasped when both men broke their kiss and gazed hungrily down at him. His flesh sang as they snuggled up on either side of him; Nel on his left, his head propped up on curled fists while another hand lazily stroked Tera's chest, and yet another traced patterns on his thigh; Vega propped up much the same way as Nel, though his fingers gently traced Tera's lips.

The oranget made a sound and lurched to his feet suddenly, and with a pitiful sound, Tera weakly reached after him. "Ssh, ssh, I'll be right back, love," he whispered soothingly and left the room.

Still unable to speak, the skynet whimpered after his mate, wanting to be sandwiched between the two men.

Vega returned soon enough, and lied down, completing the sandwich. "I had to turn breakfast off; I didn't want it to burn."

Tera sighed, not caring nor hearing what the man had said. Satisfied and comforted by the presence of his mates, he slipped into darkness.

x~x

Pantera's already slack form fell still in Vega and Nel's arms as he fell into a blissful post-coital sleep. Vega smiled softly as he brushed sweat soaked blue locks from Tera's forehead.

"He'sh a submisshive," Nel said suddenly.

Vega nodded. "We can't let anyone find out. The government will take him away."

Nel swallowed thickly, and snuggled closer to their little mate-to-be. "Why doesh the government take all of the submisshives away?"

"No one really knows, and of course there are tons of theories and conspiracies."

Pantera let out a little whimper when Nel gripped too hard. Vega nudged him to get the greenet to relax his grip. "Don't worry, we will protect him now."

Nel nodded, and shoved his nose into Pantera's neck. "Yeah, we'll protect you Tera-Tera."

x~x

Tremors of rapturous aftershocks still ran through him when Pantera woke up nearly half an hour later. The arms of his mates were still wrapped around him, making him feel safe and warm

His thoughts froze.

 _Mates?_ He blushed brightly at the word. He'd meant to say "potential mates", right? But no, his heart was already set on these two men being his mates. How had that happened so fast? He'd spent years pushing away the advances of other men who wished to have him, but then Vega and Nel came along and made themselves at home in his heart. Had he just been waiting all this time for these two men to enter his life?

No, not possible… right?

"Good morning again, sleepyhead," Vega murmured on his right. "How do you feel?"

"Ah, uh good. Better than that, actually," Tera admitted to him. "Thank you."

"No, thank you for trusting us to help you."

Pantera grew a small smile. His stomach grumbled.

Vega chuckled, and moved away, unravelling his arms from Nel's and taking away the comforting warmth Pantera was enjoying. "I'll go finish breakfast," he told Pantera, and left.

Soon enough, Vega returned with news that breakfast was ready and roused Nel. The greenet stretched out with a silent yawn before crushing Pantera to his chest and kissing him full on the lips. "Mm, you taste so good," he grumbled sleepily. "I can't wait to lick you again." As if giving him a preview, Nel gave Pantera's ear a slimy lick and nibbled at it.

Vega only sighed at his antics. "Come eat," he said again.

Eventually, they trailed the fiery-haired male out of the room to where three meals were set up on the dining table with Pantera's meal being nearly half the size of Nel and Vega's. He tucked into the strange meal that Vega seemed to have a penchant for. It was very tasty.

"We should go out today," mentioned Vega between bites. "Get some sun."

"Yeah! And we can see Salash and tell him the good newsh!" Nel cheered with his mouth full. "I bet he'll be really happy that there are two more guysh taking care of hish Tera. Maybe he'll even give ush a blesshing." He looked at Pantera. "Wouldn't it be great?"

The bluenet only blushed and nodded.

"Well then we'll bathe and head over after we finish eating," Vega said.

x~x

They received many looks on the way to Salaspyne's shop. A lot of hate, envy, and even praise was sent their way, and even Louizi even stopped to ask for one last kiss before the bluenet was completely off-limits. The men flanking Pantera snarled, but he only waved them off and stepped forward to grant Louizi's request, as he had done many times in the past. After the usual firm kiss and few short pecks, he hugged Pantera and looked over the shorter's head at Nel and Vega.

"Take good care of this one; he's a good kid."

Pantera flushed. "I'm not a kid."

Louizi cackled, and patted his head before finally bidding them farewell.

Salas was very glad to see them when they arrived and with a roaring laugh he snatched Tera off his feet and crushed him with a 4-armed hug making the little Qitrudu Zikaru squeal from the pressure. The huge man jostled Pantera around until he was settled in the crook of one of his upper arms and gazed down at Nel and Vega as he towered over them by a foot or so. "So, you two managed to take my Tera from me then?"

"Not just yet," Vega admitted, "but we're working on it."

Salas released another boisterous laugh. With a wave of his hand, he invited them in his shop as he headed back to his counter. As if Tera were made of spun glass, the big man gently set him on the countertop.

"Are you going to paint him again?" Nel asked.

"Paint him?" Vega murmured.

"Yeah, when I met Salash he wash painting Tera's back. Tera-Tera was so cute when he was asleep."

"Yes, it's a pastime of mine, one I won't let you take away from me. Haha. I-" His words ceased as he did a doubletake at the bluenet, finally seeing the bruise marring his face. "What is-" Tera moved his head away, trying to hide the bruise, but Salas only growled and gripped his jaw in one hand. "Let me see!" he growled again, making Tera shake from the force of it, and glaring at Nel and Vega. "Explain," he demanded with cold venom lacing his tongue. "Now."

"I-It wasn't them, Salas," Pantera urged, placing his hands on the older's chest. "An outsider hit me when he tried to carry me off yesterday."

Now Salas' glare was on the little man whose jaw he still gripped. "And I'm just hearing about this now?!"

"I-I'm sorry…"

"What happened? Start from the beginning."

Pantera nodded. "After everything that'd happened with Nel and Vega, I didn't want to be alone with my thoughts…"

 _The streets were even more empty this day, lulling the little skynet into a sense of ease as he headed towards Salas' shop. That was until he spotted Eudoole and his gang._

 _He felt cold as he stumbled to a stop. A moment of lament passed through him before he took a step back, ready to head home. They hadn't seen him, so perhaps he could get far enough away before they finally did notice him. He could only hope._

 _However, on his third step back, one of the others noticed him, and pointed him out to Eudoole who grinned cruelly and started after him. Pantera turned and ran._

 _The empty streets no longer worked in his favor on his frantic run home. With a crowd, he could disappear into it, or slip by while the bigger men were hindered by other bodies, but no, the men had an easy path to him, and much more stamina than the little man._

 _He managed to get all the way back to his home, but the moment his hand touched the gate to his yard, a large hand came from behind him and halted him from opening it. On a gasp, he whirled around to face the group of men._

 _Eudoole grabbed Pantera's arm to keep him from running. "There you are, cutie. Time to go home."_

 _Pantera shook his head. "N-No, please leave me alone."_

 _"_ _Now, now, don't fight." Eudoole tried to pick the bluenet up._

 _"_ _No!"_

 _"_ _I said don't fight!" Pantera saw him raise his hand, and screamed just before the blow came, and he was thrust into darkness._

"… he hit me just before Nel and Vega arrived and saved me."

Salas growled again, though this time at the thought of Eudoole, and crushed Pantera into his chest again. As he sniffled into Salas' pec, Salas flashed his green gaze over the other two men. "Thank you for saving him. I'm sorry I growled at him."

"Well, you're like hish papa, right?" Nel reasoned. "I wouldn't expect anything lessh! I'll be snarling at anyone who even thinksh about touching our Tera-Tera." A cheesy grin came over him. "And our future children!"

Pantera's face heated against Salas' pec.

Salas eased his embrace as he considered the man before him. "Hmm, yes, you two seem good enough for my Pantera. Definitely less likely to have Grimmjow maul you upon seeing you touching his little brother. Ha!"

Vega's brows rose. "Is the Lieutenant really so frightening?"

"He can be quite feral when he thinks his Pantera is in danger." He looked down at the bluenet. "So, then, how do you feel about these two? Are they mate worthy?"

Tera pursed his lips as he glanced at Nel and Vega and back at Salas. "Maybe," was his demure answer.

The big man knew that the response was said out of timidity no matter how coy it sounded. He gently ruffled Tera's hair. "Well, I think they're decent."

x~x

Thank you for reading! Pretty please leave a comment, and if you're wondering "Where's _Invaders_?" or "Have you worked on _He Holds my Cub Hostage?"_ or "Is _Nagas, Bats, and Nekos_ still a thing?!" I've put a bunch of information up on my profile!


End file.
